Doctor Who: Knight Of Equestria
by RhysLegacy
Summary: No matter how bad things get, no matter terrible, no matter what happens, we can always run.
1. Prolouge

Doctor Whooves

Prologue: When you travel alone…

Written by: Rhys Legacy

Ear deafening explosions ring out as a man is running, dodging fireballs and weaving through metal corridors, the war cries of his pursuers echo behind him. The man makes a sharp left into another corridor. The man pulls a tool out of his coat pocket and points it toward the blast doors, then a sonic noise comes from the device. As the doors begin to close and the man jumps through them in the nick of time. The man stands up and begins running towards a big blue box. 'Police Public Call Box' is labeled on the top of the box. The man opened the door of the 'Police Box' and dashes inside. The protective blast doors explode open and the 'Police Box' rocks.

The man quickly made his way to the center of the room. It was larger on the inside. In the center of the room sat a hexagonal control panel. He runs to the monitor above the console and quickly began typing. Franticly, he turns to the next panel he started to spin a small crank with one hand and flipping tiny switches with the other. At the center of the console stood a tall glass cylinder, and inside the glass cylinder was a sort of neon tubing. The neon tubing started moving up and down as the man fiddled with the controls.

*Vworp Vworp*

The man smiled as his police box hummed that reminiscent noise. He straightened his bowtie.

"DOCTOR!"

A metallic voice called out to him. His smile went away in an instant.

"WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED."

The man flipped a switch on the monitor. "And what are you lot going to do, bust down the doors? Not even the assembled armies of Genghis Kahn could put a scratch in them, what make you think you can do any better?" The man started slowly walking around the console. "Now, the question of the hour is why are you here… What would the Daleks want with the rift?" The man stopped for a moment. "Oh, that's it, isn't it? You're harvesting time energy from the void." He turned away from the monitor. "YOU ARE CORRECT, DOCTOR." replied the metallic voice. The man turned back to the monitor. "But why? Why would the Daleks need a massive amount of time energy?" The man leaned closer the monitor with a stern look upon his face. "What are you lot planning?"

*Bwong*

A bell rang; the man jumped back and looked around. "The Cloister Bell!?" he gasped. A fiery explosion erupted from the interior. "DOCTOR! WHaT HaVE Y0U DoN….." The metallic voice trailed off and disappeared. "NO! No No NO!" Shouted the man and he scrambled back to the console, franticly jarring the controls trying desperately to regain control over his Police Box. He glanced at the monitor as it gave off wild readings. "We're being _**PULLED**_!?" The man shrieked. "What on Earth…!" The man stumbled to the ground as the box shook. "…Could possibly rip the TARDIS out of time!?" the man jumped back to his feet, spinning the spindles on the Console. Bits of the interior started falling apart as smoke began to fill the room. "Where are you taking me!?" he shouted at the console. An image of a planet appeared on the monitor. 'Earth, November 2, 2012'. The man chuckled. "Brilliant!" A large explosion shook the console room. The man stumbled against the control panel.

"Ha Ha! GERONIMO!"


	2. Chapter 1

Doctor Whooves

Chapter 1: Still Got (4) Legs

Written by Rhys Legacy

Autumn was almost over and the grass was turning from green stubble to brown earth. All over Equestria, ponies were prepping for winter and the long months that would follow. On the outskirts of Ponyville, two ponies are sitting next to each other on a bench. They were looking up at the night sky. "The stars look so beautiful tonight, don't they Lyra?" the cream colored one asked. "Huh? Oh! Yeah, they look, um, like stars." Lyra looked at her companion. The cream pony stared at her angrily. "What?" questioned Lyra. The stare worsened into a soul piercing glare. "What, Bon-Bon?" she asked again. "You could at least try to care about what I'm saying." retorted Bon-Bon angrily, pointing at the mint green pony. "But I do!" Bon-Bon gave Lyra the cold shoulder; she let out a sad sigh before looking back. "Lyra, we need to talk." A large flash of light followed by a crack of thunder erupted from the center of town. The two ponies jump from their seats.

"What in Equestria, was that!?" shouted Bon-Bon "We need to go see if anypony is hurt!" Lyra stood silently looking at the stars. "Lyra, Come on! What if those ponies need help?" Bon-Bon motioned for Lyra to follow. "Lyra!" Bon-Bon started to run to the city, Lyra grabbed her tail. "Look at the stars" she said bemused, pointing at the sky. "What!?" Replied Bon-Bon, she swung round to see what Lyra what pointing at. A shooting star was streaking through the sky. "It's Beautiful…" Bon-Bon agreed. The Shooting star started to sway and rapidly descend towards Ponyville. It was headed straight for them. As it came closer, the two ponies became frantic. "Lyra, I think we should…' '…Run" the two ponies finished in unison as they started running away from the falling star. It came closer and closer, but this was not a shooting star, nor a star of any kind. This was a large box spinning out of control with flames erupting from what looked to be windows. Lyra and Bon-Bon dove out of the way as the Box flew over their heads. The box hit the ground with crunch, and tumbled along for a few feet. Something was flung from the box. "Ugh…" groaned Bon-Bon standing back up. "UGH, CELESTIA! MY BACK!" Shouted Lyra, as she stood up on her hind legs and cracked her back. "Lyra, I think somepony flew out of that thing!" gasped Bon-Bon.

What they found was a brown pony dressed in funny looking clothes. Bon-Bon tended to the pony as Lyra inspected the box. It was large, and blue, and it was made of wood. It had doors, and windows. On one of the doors was a circular logo. "Hey Bon-Bon, do the words 'S.T. John's Ambulance' mean anything to you?" Bon-Bon glanced over. "No." "Oh, okay." Lyra walked around the blue box some more, before seeing the signs that went all the way around the upper rim of the box. "What about 'Police Public Call Box'?" Bon-Bon stood up. "No Lyra, it doesn't, would you help me with him?" "Right." Lyra helped Bon-Bon with the pony and they started walking…

A man in a bow-tie is running around a burning console room. "No! Stop! You can't do this!" The room is shaking violently. Something fell from the ceiling. Sparks flew from it, the man was screaming loudly. An explosion violently shook the room.

Lyra and Bon-Bon are sitting around the unknown pony. There was a long silence… Bon-Bon spoke first. "I hope he'll be okay, he looks like he's having a nightmare" the pony was rolling around in the bed, broken out in a cold sweat. "So…" gestured Lyra, "Why is he here again?" Bon-Bon shot an upset glare "Because he's obviously hurt." Lyra stood up "I know that, but why is he on my bed?" she asked pointing towards the sleeping stallion. Before Bon-bon say anything the stallion started to stir. "He's coming to…"

As he began to wake he remembered the previous day. "Daleks!" He shouted jumping out of bed. Bon-Bon tried to calm him down. "It's alright, it was only a nightmare." The stallion ignored this as he felt a pain in his skull, he put his hands on his head, and then he realized something was off. "What on Earth?" he was looking at his hands. "Hooves?" Then an awful thought struck him "Did I..? No! No. I couldn't have… could I?" he started feeling over his face. "Eyes, chin, teeth…" he slammed his teeth together. "Good, hair, ears, nose, blimey! What a nose!" he inspected the rest of his body. "Legs! Still got legs!" he looked back at where his hands used to be. "Four legs?"

The two ponies watched him talking to himself "Is he alright?" asked Lyra. "I don't think so… He is kind of.." "Crazy?" cut in Lyra, Bon-Bon nodded. The stallion stopped talking. Lyra broke the new found silence. "So... Can you get of my bed?" "Lyra!" retorted Bon-Bon. "Ah, you can talk! That explains a bit, um, who are you then?" he asked trying to figure out the source of his headach. "My name is Bon-Bon and this is Lyra." Lyra let out an unenthused 'Hi' before Bon-Bon continued. "You went through quite the ordeal last night, Do you remember your name?" asked Bon-Bon. "Argh." he grunted holding his forehead "I'm the Doctor." "Doctor Who?" the two ponies asked in unison. The stallion was spacing out for a moment when looking at his hooves. "…Hooves…" Lyra spoke next. "Doctor Hooves? That's a weird name for a pony." "Lyra!" "No, no" smiled the stallion as he slowly looked back up. "It's just the Doctor."

"What happened Last night?" he was now sitting on the edge of the bed. "Well" Started Bon-Bon "We were having a nice night out when there was a flash of light from the center of town followed by thunder, before we could go check it out that big blue box fell from the sky, crash landed on the ground, and you flew out of it." The Doctor vaguely remembered a burning console room. "Hmm… It should still be there. Right then, where exactly am I?"

"Sweetie Drop's Sweet Shop in Ponyville." spoke an unenthused Lyra. "Ah! Okay. Brilliant! …Where is Ponyville?" Bon-Bon seemed Perplexed "Ponyville...? Near Canterlot?" The Doctor shook his head. "The capital city of Equestria?" The Doctor shook his head once more "I've never heard of Equestria…" Bon-Bon looked hurt. "Right then." He unsurely put all four hooves on the ground. "First things first…" The two ponies perked up. "Where on earth are my clothes?" Bon-Bon blushed and started poking her hoof into the ground. Lyra walked over from where she was seated. "Well somepony left them with a certain unicorn fashion designer." She spoke in a sarcastic tone. "What?" The Doctor sounded shocked. "I might have left those tattered clothes you had on with my friend Rarity." Bon-bon was embarrassed. The Doctor's face was alight. "You did what?" "I'm sorry Sir, I…" The Doctor cut her off. "I mean honestly, who is still up at half past twelve in the morning!?" Bon-bon was surprised how He under-reacted to the situation. "Aren't you mad or upset?" "Upset? No, I'm absolutely furious, But there's only one thing for it." Bon-Bon was taken aback. "Where is that fashion designer?" The Stallion known only as 'The Doctor' wobbled about a bit before gaining his center of balance.

It was early morning in Ponyville and the white unicorn, Rarity, was busy making dresses and all sorts of other fancy clothes. "Rarity!" called a young female voice "I want to help too…" Rarity was running around her shop. "No! Er, no." she stopped and smiled. "But Rarity!" "I'm sorry Sweetie Belle. If it were any other time I'd let you, but I can't afford to have any mistakes on this order, it's the winter lineup, it could ruin my business." Sweetie Belle was upset. "Ugh, Fine." "Good." smiled Rarity. "I'll just go draw. Over there…" Sweetie belle walked over to the table where her paper and crayons were. She noticed some tattered clothes lying on the table. "What are these clothes over here? They're kind of… enormous." Rarity Glanced over. "Bon-Bon brought those hideous rags over in the middle of the night." Sweetie belle picked them up for a better look. "I don't think the look hideous; I think they look kind of cool." Sweetie belle put on the Tweed overcoat, the sleeves drooped at the end. "Honestly Sweetie Belle, you have no sense of style, they're too… er, quirky. Somepony would have to be crazy to where them." Sweetie Belle looked hurt. "What's wrong with being quirky?" Rarity stopped her stitching. "Nothing, nothing at all, but…" There was a knock at the door. Rarity looked at her younger sister. "Sweetie Belle, be a dear get that, would you?" Sweetie Belle stumbled to the door, still wearing the oversized tweed jacket.

"Carousel boutique?" The Doctor Stared. "Odd name for a dress shop." Lyra walked in front of him. "Rarity doesn't just make dresses; she makes clothes for any and every occasion." Bon-Bon knocked on the door. They waited for a moment. "OooOHhhhaAAHh… Ouch" the three ponies raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, Sweetie Belle" called an older voice. "Give me that dusty old thing." The door unlocked and opened to the white unicorn.

"Bon-Bon, how are you darling?" called Rarity. "oh, You must come in, it's absolutely freezing out there." The three ponies did so. "So dear, What can Rarity do for you?" Bon-Bon spoke up. "Do you remember those shredded clothes I donated last night?" Rarity stopped for a moment and looked to her hind quarters. "You mean this ridiculous old..." The Doctor seized the tweed jacket. "ah ha! There you are!" "EEp!" Rarity shrieked in surprise. Bon-bon pointed at the Doctor. "They're actually his…" Bon-Bon looked at the ground ashamed. The Doctor dug through the pockets of the jacket muttering to himself.

Rarity was beside herself "Well, I.. I see… he certainly seems… er Colorful." Lyra put her foreleg around Rarity. "It's more like…" Lyra slowly waved her other foreleg as if something was meant to appear. "Insane." "Ah! My Sonic!" Sweetie Belle hopped forward, seemingly from nowhere. "CoOOool." There was silence for a moment as they both looked at the 'Sonic' in awe. "What is that thing anyway?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow. He flipped the 'Sonic' in the air, grabbed it, and flicked it, the claw like end extended and opened. "It's a Sonic Screwdriver!" he exclaimed. Sweetie belle blinked and began walking away. "A screwdriver that makes noise? That's kind of boring." The Doctor was dumbfounded. "Kids these days…" He turned round on his hind legs.

"Right" he started. "Let's be off, I've got the things I've come here for. Now to find the TARDIS." Rarity stepped forward. "Are you sure you don't need anything mister…?" "Doctor, the Doctor." He turned round once more. "And bring me a red bowtie!"

**To Be Continued In **

**Chapter Two**

**TARDIneSs**


	3. Chapter 2

Doctor Whooves

Chapter 2: TARDIneSs

"Why did you hit me back there?" questioned the Doctor, who was on the ground whilst Lyra and Bon-Bon sat on the bench next to him. "Because, you embarrassed her in front of Rarity and her sister." Lyra chuckled as she stood on the bench and struck a pose mockingly. "'And bring me a red bow-tie!'" "Honestly, with people like you who needs enemies…" Bon-bon glared at him angrily. Lyra sunk in her seat. The Doctor stared back unphased. "Ponies." Muttered Bon-bon; resting her head in her hooves. "What?" The Doctor perked up. "We're ponies." She spoke again. "Not 'pea-bowls' or whatever it was you said." The Doctor stood up, a tad confused. "'People', you know, humans?" Bon-bon looked back at him. "Do you not have humans here?" She gave him a confused stare. "They're like tall, hairless apes." Bon-Bon shook her head. Suddenly, the Doctor had suddenly remembered the previous night. Bits and pieces began to fall in to place in his mind. He remembered the TARDIS and the console room on fire, and most of all the words that were on the monitor. He quickly turned to the mint green pony. "Lyra, Where are we right now?" "Ponyville, Why?" "No, what _**planet**_ is this?" he had a look of desperation in his eyes. "Earth...?" his eyes widened in disbelief. "No, no, no. That's… that is impossible." Lyra and Bon-Bon looked on with anticipation. "What do you mean impossible?" The Doctor, ignoring Lyra's question, continued to monologue. "This can't be Earth, where are the cars, the bustling streets. This cannot be Earth..." his voice trailed off.

…"_Something is pulling the TARDIS!?"…_

"Are you okay?" asked Lyra. "You look like you've just seen a ghost"

_...Earth November 2__nd__, 2012..._

The words ran through the Doctor's mind over and over again, until every conclusion was the same. "Lyra, Bon-Bon. Take me to where you found me last night." He had a solemn expression on his face. "Are you okay?" asked Lyra. "No, no I'm not. Something, something very, very bad has happened." Something so bad it could tear the fabric of reality apart." "What could be so bad?" asked Lyra jokingly. "I've traveled to a parallel Earth full of ponies." He sat back down depressed. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing." retorted Lyra. Bon-bon stood up and began walking towards the outskirts of town. "Let's go, if he wants to go home, let him. He's crazy. I don't want anything to do with him." The Doctor frowned as he followed Bon-Bon. He felt his heart grow cold.

As the three made their way over the gradual slope to the crash site, the Doctor spotted the TARDIS being loaded on to a cart. The Doctor began to run, leaving Lyra and Bon-Bon far behind. "Hey, you lot! Stop!" before he could stop them the cart took off in to the air with Pegasi in armor pulling it. The cart soared away towards the mountainside. The Doctor stopped to catch his breath. "You can't steal something that's already stolen!" "You're right, stealing stolen things make the person stealing it a stealer-er-er." the Doctor looked up to see a bright pink pony standing in front of him. "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie, and you are?"

"Tired" he said still panting. "Tired? That's a funny name for a pony that looks like he could be a Doctor. Ooh, ooh ooh, are you a doctor?" Pinkie pie leaned forward with a big cheesy smile on her face. The Doctor tried to recover. "Yes, er, Sort of." He was still catching his breath. "I'm The Doctor." Pinkie stared with an innocent smile. "A doctor of what? Hipology? Doxology? Thermonuclear physics?" "What? No, you asked… *Pant* my name…" Pinkie Pie nodded her head. "My name _is _the 'Doctor'." "Ooh ooh ooh, Doctor what?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Just the 'Doctor" he leaned towards Pinkie. "Tell me Pinkie, do you know where that flying cart went?" 'Oh! That's an easy one silly. Those were royal guards, their heading back to Canterlot." She pointed towards the mountain city. "Brilliant." The Doctor rolled his eyes. "What's the quickest way to Canterlot?" "By train, the next train doesn't leave till dark." She gasped suddenly. "Ooh, if you want, you should come to this party for somepony new to Ponyville." Pinkie gasped for a second time. "Come to think of it, I've never seen you before, ether. It will be like a party for both of you! It'll be happening at Sugar Cube Corner!" "It sounds like a great idea Pinkie, I…" "Doctor!" Bon-bon caught up with him. "Don't run off like that, ponies will think you're weird!" The Doctor turned around sharply. "What's wrong with being weird, then?" Bon- Bon stepped back, a bit flustered. "Well, I… it's… You're crazy." "Is being different such a bad thing? Why are you so content with running through the motions? Hm?" "I didn't ask for you to crash and ruin everything!" The Doctor tone grew dark. "Neither Did I." he stormed off, walking past Lyra. "Where are you going?" he replied without turning around. "Sugar Cube Corner." Bon-Bon stood for a moment, hesitant. "So now what?" asked Lyra. Bon-Bon looked at Lyra, she started walking aggressively back to town. "We're going to follow him." "Why?" Bon-bon stopped in her tracks. She looked back at the confused mint pony. "Because, he's Crazy!" she pressed on, as Lyra followed behind muttering. "Have you met half the ponies in this town?"

The two followed the doctor throughout Ponyville. He walked through the main streets, and the alleyways. He stopped walking abruptly. The dynamic duo had finally caught up with the Doctor. He had a stern look on his face. Lyra broke the silence. "Hey are you okay? You look kind of… I dunno… Constipated." The doctor looked towards her. "shhh." Bon-bon looked puzzled. "What?" The Doctor turned his attention to Bon-bon. "sshhhh." The Doctor looked around. "Don't you hear that?" there was a brief silence. The Doctor gave a big smile. "It's the TARDIS. I can hear it. My TARDIS." The doctor started running down center street, Lyra and bon-bon followed behind. "Where are you going now!?" shouted Bon-Bon. "I don't know!" He replied as he weaved through the many ponies of Ponyville. "What do you mean you don't know!?" The Doctor took a left in to the alleyway. "Well, I do. I'm headed to the TARDIS." He made a sharp right. "But I don't know where it is!" The alleyway opened up to a large clock tower, he stopped running and stared at it. "Where are we?" he asked "Earth." Replied Lyra. The Doctor looked back. "Don't get cute." Bon-Bon walked in front of him pointing towards the large clock. "That's Ponyville Tower. Now, why did we run out here!?" The Doctor seemed puzzled. "I was sure this is where I heard it…" he stepped forward, and silence fell, he turned suddenly. "Well, let's go to Pinkie's party." he started trotting at a brisk pace. Bon-Bon stared. "Stop Running!" he glanced back. "Why should I stop running?" she was silent as the Doctor continued on his way, Lyra followed not far behind. "You are crazy!" Shouted Bon-bon, reluctantly she followed after the doctor and Lyra.

The Doctor soon found himself at Sugar Cube Corner. He straightened his Bow tie. "This is it, Sugar Cube Corner." The doctor glanced back at the two who had been following him. "Great." Said Bon-bon sarcastically. "What are you going to do at a party?" the doctor turned around, bemused. "Party of course, right?" he nodded "If I'm going to be here, I might as well observe the locals." Bon-bon Gasped. "What do you mean observe!?" The Doctor Flipped his sonic screwdriver in to the air, he caught it as it came down. "And what's that?" asked Lyra innocently. "It's my sonic screwdriver, it can analyzed, weld, and most importantly…" "It can unlock doors!" said an unknown voice. The doctor turned around to see Pinkie pie standing in the doorway. "Er, how did you know?" she giggled. "Just a hunch." The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Okay." She giggled again. "Come on in! The party's just getting started." She bounced her way back in to the party. The doctor looked back as he straightened his bowtie once more. "Geronimo."

The Doctor started making his way through the crowds of ponies. Pointing his sonic at some of them and looking at it frequently. Suddenly something caught his eye, something he hadn't seen in quite a while. He ran up to it, intrigued, he Sonic-ed it. He flicked it to see the results. "What universe did you spawn from?" he asked Sarcastically. It paused for a moment. "…Certainly not this one." The Doctor was ecstatic. "It speaks English! Because of the TARDIS, no doubt." It looked offended. "I'm not an 'It', My name is…" "You're a human." Stated the Doctor. "A human, on a planet of all ponies. Brilliant!" the human was perplexed. "Yes, but how would you know what I am? More importantly, Who are you?" the doctor straightened his bowtie. "I'm the Doctor." The human stared. "Doctor… What Exactly?" The Doctor smiled. "It's just 'the Doctor'."

Pinkie pie appeared suddenly and was bouncing around the Doctor and the human. "Doctor, Doctor. Give me the news. Have you meet Matt Nabal?" the doctor looked at her as she bounced. "Oh, he didn't introduce himself." She kept bouncing. "He says he's from New York, wherever that is. Have you ever been?" the doctor frown. "No. I never have…" his tone dropped and the mood in the room shifted. Pinkie pie stopped bouncing. "Pinkie!" shouted an unknown female voice. "I'm sorry about that. She really likes meeting new people." Said an unknown mare. "Tell me about it…" Shrugged Matt Nabal. "It's Fine, I once knew someone who could talked just as fast." She Looked a tad confused. "Riiight. So, uh, my name is Twilight Sparkle. I haven't seen you around before, what's your name?" the doctor bowed slightly. "I'm The Doctor." Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Doctor…who?" the Doctor smiled. "Just the Doctor." She stared at him blankly for a moment. "Okay then…"

Before the conversation could persist, Lyra and Bon-bon appeared and began to haul the Doctor away. "Hey, what are you doing! Let go of me!" Twilight and Matt watched as they dragged him out of the small shop. "Alright, that was just weird." She said. "Agreed." nodded Matt.


	4. Chapter 3

Doctor Who:

Knight of Equestria

**Chapter 3: Boiling Point (212**° **f)**

**Written by Rhys Legacy**

Bon-bon walked around him, shouting. "Who do you think you are?" "I already told you, I'm the Doctor." "Ugh, that's not what I meant! One minute you have a serious tone and the next you run off like a giddy young foal!" The Doctor scoffed. "Giddy young fool? Bon-bon I am anything but giddy or young." Bon-bon pointed at him. "Then you're crazy!" she shouted angrily, her voice began to crack. The Doctor frowned as he looked away. "You know, when I came here I thought you were the same as humans." He looked back, his expression filled with anger. "But now I see I was wrong, you ponies are degenerate and rotten." The Doctor turned around and began walking away. "Where are you going?" asked a curious Lyra. "To Canterlot, the royal guard nicked my TARDIS, or did you not see them take my big blue box away on a chariot?" "R-rr-royal guards?" Bon-bon stuttered. "We can't do anything now, it's out of our hooves…" The Doctor looked back. "You'd have to make an appointment with Princess Celestia." Lyra stated. "Appointment? I don't have several months to wait." "Then what are you going to do?" she questioned. The Doctor began walking away. "What I always do." "And that is!?" shouted Bon-bon. "Improvise."

The Doctor lead on as Lyra and Bon-bon followed behind. "How's he going to get on the train, he has no bits." Bon-bon fumed. "Isn't it only 20 bits for a one way trip?" asked Lyra. "That's not much at all…" Bon-bon looked over towards her mint green friend. "I'm not spending 60 bits so this crazy pony can harass the princesses." Lyra rolled her eyes. "I _can_ hear you." The Doctor retorted. Bon-bon was red in the face. "Ugh, you're impossible!"

The Doctor walked up the steps to the station. "Doctor, they won't let you on that train without a ticket." Said bon-bon. He pressed on to one of the carriages. He was confronted by the Conductor. "Where's your ticket son?" "Ticket? I don't need a ticket, here. Take a look." He flipped a wallet open, on the inside was a blank sheet of paper. "Oh, Doctor Beeching, my apologies, we weren't expecting you, right this way." "Thank you." Nodded the Doctor as he followed him in to the train. They made their way to an empty carriage. "Here we are, Doctor Beeching." Ah, thank you again, mister…?" "Mr. Conductor." The pony smiled as he walked away. "You and your companions enjoy the ride to Canterlot."

The Doctor's eyes followed him as he left. "Something isn't right with him…" Bon-bon glared. "Something isn't Right with you! You've dragged us all around Ponyville ruining my reputation, and now everypony thinks I'm crazy!" The Doctor took his seat silently as the train started with a jolt. "Everything was fine before you crash landed in your silly box." The Doctor closed his eyes. There was long silence, save for the train roaring in front. He took a deep breath.

"I didn't ask to come here. I was content to live in solitude." He opened his eyes. "When I get my TARDIS back, I'm Leaving." Lyra frowned. "Leaving? But… you're cool…" Bon-bon jabbed Lyra in the side. "He is _not_ Cool. He's a Lunatic."The Doctor harrumphed. "You've given me such a warm welcome. I'm not sure why I would want to leave." He closed his eyes again, trying to relax. Bon-bon walked to the opposite side of the carriage. "Can you believe him?" she angrily asked. "You can really be a Type A personality. You know that?" Lyra pointed at Bon-bon. "What?" she looked a bit confused. "He's been everything but a lunatic, and yet you've been making wild accusations left and right… you've changed Bon-bon…" Lyra walked back to the Doctor. "So… Doctor…" she started nervously. "What exactly is a tardis?" The Doctor looked over, somewhat annoyed. "TARDIS. That's; Time and relative dimension in space." Lyra looked confused. "Okay… What does it do?" "It's my ship." Lyra looked even more confused. "It doesn't look like a boat." The Doctor looked insulted. "Not that kind of ship, it's a spaceship, it can go throughout the universe, anywhere or everywhere." Lyra had a big smile on her face. "Cool, so it can fly around the galaxies?" The Doctor grinned. "Not just that, it can travel through time." The two continued to talk about the TARDIS until Bon-bon interrupted. "Stop filling her head with lies!" The Doctor rolled his eyes. "At least I'm not living one…" a new found tension filled the room until the train began to slow and eventually stop. "Last stop: Canterlot station." A voice called from outside. The Doctor stood up. "Well, that was shorter than expected." He said as he began exiting the carriage. The two mares followed not far behind. "Doctor, bothering the princess is a really bad idea." Bon-bon was franticly trying to dissuade the Doctor from going to the castle but he pressed on. "I've had worse ideas." Bon-bon flinched in surprise. "Doctor, I don't think you've fully understand, She sent her sister to the moon." The Doctor continued on his way. "I've been to the moon. It's nice, Lots of rocks." They finally reached the castle. "Doctor, your insane if you think they'll let you just walk right in." spoke Lyra in a hushed tone. "You're a fool Doctor. They won't let you in." The Doctor looked back. "Think so? What's it mater to you anyway, you want me to go away." He looked forward. "So let me go." He stormed off towards the center room. There were guards on either side of the doorway. The Doctor pulled out his wallet once more as he charged on. "Window inspector, Out of my way!" They did not stop him. He saw what he came for sitting in the center of the room on the red carpet. "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for… Ah! Aaahhha!" The Doctor shrieked in pain until he pulled a key out from his collar. "Brilliant!" As he moved towards The TARDIS, a tall white, elegant pony stepped out from behind the blue box. "Doctor." She bowed. "And here's the TARDIS thief now." "No more a thief than you, Doctor." He hesitated for a moment. "Well, I'll be taking my TARDIS back." He opened the door and began walking in. He stopped suddenly. he looked back. "Who are you, and how do you know who I am?" She bowed once more. "I am Princess Celestia of Equestria, and I've know you for a very long time." "Impossible." His eyes met hers grudgingly. "You of all people should know nothing is impossible." He turned away and slammed the door. "Princess Celestia, I'm so sorry about his rudeness…" Bon-bon began. "He's crazy and thinks that he can…" All of a sudden the 'TARDIS' began making a loud screeching noise as it started phasing in and out, becoming more transparent, until it disappeared completely. They stood back in complete amazement. "What was that?" They asked in unison. "That." Started Celestia. "Was the…" "TARDIS. That was the Tardis I Heard it. Sister!" A younger dark blue pony appeared in the hallway. "The Doctor was here, was he not?" "He was, but not anymore sister." Luna frowned. "Okay, am I the only one confused here?" Spoke Lyra. "What's a tardis?" Celestia smiled. "You'll know soon enough. Lyra, Sweetie Drops." Lyra smiled. "The princess knows our names, Bon-bon."

The two began on their long journey home. There was a long silence on the train ride. "I was wrong Lyra." Lyra looked at her. "You were wrong about something? I thought you were always right." She stared at the ground. "He wasn't crazy… or insane, or, or any of that…" "but?" Lyra interrupted. "He was everything he said he was… and more… but I treated him like I didn't give a flying feather. And then he just walked away, disappeared before I could apologize." Bon-bon sighed. Lyra leaned her head upon Bon-bon's. There was silence for the rest of the journey.

By the time the two arrived back it was very late. As Bon-bon went to open the door, there was a loud 'Klunk' noise. The two stopped, frozen in their tracks. Bon-bon taped the door with one hoof, it opened eerily. They looked at each other before proceeding. The room was dark, and everything was untouched. "I don't like this Lyra…" Bon-bon tried to flip the light switch. "The lights are out?" "Look." Lyra pointed towards the kitchen. There was a dim light coming from that direction. "There is _something _in the kitchen." As they slowly approached Bon-bon began to have second thoughts. "Can we just leave?" Lyra was taken aback. "Leave are you crazy, I'm not sleeping in the cold." She was about to turn the bend into the kitchen. "Lyra! Stop!" She whisper-shouted. But Lyra didn't stop. What she saw next surprised the both of them.

"Bon-bon, you may want to come see this." Lyra stopped whispering. Bon-bon rounded the corner. There stood the TARDIS, emitting the dim blue light. They look at it in awe. The front door burst open, and the Doctor came flying out. "Ah! Lyra, Bon-bon! I was hoping to fix the lights before you got here…" He had an odd looking light bulb in his hoof. "What do you mean, 'fix'. More importantly how did you get in here." The Doctor tapped the TARDIS with a hoof. "It's a time machine, It can _go_ anywhere." "Okay, are my lights off?" Bon-bon voice cracked as she spoke. "_Well_… when the TARDIS materialized, the noise she gives off kind of… made them shatter." Bon-bon was furious. "What!?" "Calm down, I cleaned up the mess, and replaced the bulbs. This is the last one." The Doctor climbed a small stepstool and screwed the bulb in to the socket. "Well?" she asked. "Well, what? Give me a minute." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the light switch, the tip of it lit up green as it made a buzzing noise. The lights turned on suddenly. "There we are. Energy efficient light bulbs with a shelf life of forever." He flipped his sonic and tucked it back in his collar. He wore a large grin on his face. "So what gives, I thought you were leaving." Lyra was a bit confused. "Can't, the rift I came through to get here closed up." Lyra grinned. "Oh, so you're stuck here in on planet filled with ponies." The Doctor jumped of the stepstool. "You make it sound like a bad thing, and I'm not stuck on the Planet, I've got the TARDIS, I can go anywhere." The Doctor spun round to face the two. "Do you want to see the inside?" Bon-bon was a bit skeptical. "It's a small blue box, it must be cramped in there." The Doctor nudged the door open and smiled. "See for yourself."


End file.
